The standard connector up until now has been referred to simply as “connector” or in some literature mated connector. By definition, an electrical connector is an electro-mechanical device for joining electrical circuits as an interface using a mechanical assembly [1]. Every connector, then, must “join” electrical circuits by making electrical contact between two electrical contact points.
Capacitive coupling can also be used to join ac circuits and simultaneously block dc offsets. This capacitive coupling effect is done without conduction current that standard connectors use to connect two circuit joints. It is done by displacement current. This work focuses on a new type of connector based entirely on this concept called the non-mating connector (NMC). Capacitive and magnetic coupling are not new concepts.
But only until now have they been fully integrated into connector applications. There are applications where coupling is used. Some examples could be coupling two circuits or circuit boards together with one conductive track [2] or capacitive coupled connector for PCB grounding [3]. The NMC is no different in theory as they are based on the same principles of operation; it's the application, again, to connectors.
NMCs use no conductive tracks for ohmic contacts. In short, there currently is no connector on the market today that is truly non-mating. This work introduces the concept and development of the NMC.
The primary vision for NMCs is to create connectors that are impervious to ambient moisture giving rise to the idea of waterproof connectors and ultimately to waterproof consumer electronics. One such application that an NMC can be used for is the USB 3.0 as shown in FIG. 1a (traditional) and 1b (NMC concept).
This work introduces the developments and design of this connector application. The objective for creating the NMC for the USB 3.0 is the same for every NMC application which is to prevent connector contact corrosion, eliminate the use and need for mechanical latches and ultimately create a connector that is 100% sealed from the environment.
Included in this work are both simulated and empirical results obtained for the development of the NMC USB 3.0 which uses two parallel plates for each data line. The technique used to eliminate mechanical latches is one developed by Apple Inc. called MagSafe [4] that has a movable I/O port and housing that uses a magnet to hold the connector in place.